Endless
by Piketuxa
Summary: " ...Palavras que diziam tudo, mas não diziam nada. Como explicar essa contradição? Como solucioná-la? Acha que se a resposta existisse, aqueles ali estariam daquele jeito? Tão abalados? Fatos. Essa palavra explicava o porquê de tanta dor, indignação, mágoa, incerteza e porventura aflição, talvez não havia como saber o real motivo de tudo aquilo..."


**Endless**

**Capítulo único**

Os dois caminhavam a passos calmos pela calçada, traçavam o caminho até a casa de Ritsuka em silêncio, cada um perdido em seu próprio pensamento, suas preocupações, tudo o que os ligava eram as mãos dadas _(__— Por pedido de Soubi__)_.

Talvez pensassem na mesma coisa, talvez não. Pensavam, com certeza, nos fatos do dia anterior, mas cada um em uma cena, ou na mesma?

Dor,

Indignação,

Mágoa,

Incerteza,

Aflição.

Palavras que diziam tudo, mas não diziam nada. Como explicar essa contradição? Como solucioná-la? Acha que se a resposta existisse, aqueles ali estariam daquele jeito? Tão abalados?

Fatos; essa palavra explicava o porquê de tanta dor, indignação, mágoa, incerteza e porventura aflição, talvez não havia como saber o real motivo de tudo aquilo.

Colocar os pratos na mesa? Coloquemos: Seimei, que deveria estar morto, de fato não estava. _(__— Estava, na realidade, muito vívido! – para a infelicidade de alguns__)_. Enganou a todos sem escrúpulo algum, usou o adulto loiro – já muitíssimo abalado com tudo aquilo –, cegou Ritsu-sensei sem dó alguma, causou maior alvoroço entre os Sete Luas, mentira para todos, forçara Ritsuka a ir embora consigo, o que a criança se recusou a acatar e, por fim, destroçando o pobre coração de Soubi, o fez obedecer uma ordem sua, ajudando-o a escapar.

Maldito seja, maldito! Seria melhor se estivesse morto! Escrevera seu nome tão visivelmente no Agatsuma e já possuía um Combatente?

Impiedoso?

Cruel?

Como resumi-lo em apenas uma palavra, se qualquer usada significaria pouco diante do que aquele jovem _maníaco_ fizera?

Imperdoável!

Mas não era nada disso que atormentava aqueles dois, suponhamos. Nem dá para saber o que se passava na mente deles diante de tanta informação contradizente e ao mesmo tempo. _(__— Como reagir a tudo isso?)_

Tudo que puderam fazer foi sair daquele doloroso lugar, mas marcados por tudo que acontecera, sem dúvida. Pegaram um táxi e desceram próximo à casa de Ritsuka, onde se encontravam parados nesse momento, lado a lado.

— Eu posso ficar um pouco com você? — Soubi sussurrou a pergunta manhosamente, tão característico dele, mostrando dependência, submissão.

— Já está tarde e… — Ritsuka tentou desconversar, mas ao encarar o rosto abatido do loiro não conseguiu negar o pedido. — Tudo bem, mas terá que entrar no meu quarto pela varanda — informou recebendo um aceno positivo do outro.

Soltando as mãos, Ritsuka se aproximou da porta, abrindo-a lentamente e entrando silencioso, tentando não acordar sua mãe, que, na certa, dormia – afinal, já passava das três da manhã.

Caminhou cauteloso verificando os cômodos por onde passava para ter certeza de não encontrá-la e, novamente, apanhar, pois ela diria que seu Ritsuka não chegaria tarde em casa, que ele não era seu Ritsuka, e assim o espancaria sem pensar duas vez, ou sentir piedade, e com a primeira coisa que se encontrasse ao alcance de suas mãos.

Suspirando ruidosamente, entrecortado e baixo, subiu as escadas, fechando a porta num impulso de não ser pego, mas sem fazer barulho algum. Levou um leve susto ao ver a figura alta sentada em sua cama, de cabeça baixa.

Um arrepio tomou seu corpo e, ao olhar para a porta de vidro da varanda, viu-a aberta. Suspirando caminhou até lá para fechá-la, logo voltando seus olhos para o outro presente no cômodo. Ao menos se livrara dos arrepios que o frio da madrugada causavam em seu corpo.

Sem saber o que dizer, se aproximou lentamente da cama e sentou ao lado do loiro, fitando a parede do quarto, perdido em seus pensamentos.

Mais um dos muitos fatos que haviam sido revelados para a dupla era o fato de que Seimei possuía outro Combatente, e que esse – o tal Nisei – era o verdadeiro companheiro do jovem Aoyagi, excluindo Soubi completamente da matemática: sacrifício mais combatente é igual a uma dupla, ponto.

O loiro era o que então? Não possuía o nome de Beloved bem exposto para que todos vissem?

Bem, era aí que nascia o problema, ou a resposta _(— De novo a contradição.)_: Todas as duplas – Sacrifício e Combatente – possuíam seus nomes de modos mais… digamos… discreto. O nome no colo do loiro Agatsuma era apenas uma profunda cicatriz feita por uma criança com fortes tendências psicopatas, apenas isso. _(— Apenas!)_

O nome em Soubi era apenas uma prova da possessividade do outro, porque, na realidade, o Agatsuma era um Combatente em branco, sem nenhum sacrifício. Poderia se juntar a qualquer Sacrifício se assim quisesse. Pensando que o Combatente de Ritsuka nunca aparecera, era até aceitável deixá-los juntos.

A criança que estava distraída, com os pensamentos longes, foi surpreendida ao sentir o corpo do outro encostar no seu. Soubi parecia tão vulnerável… Nem parecia aquele mesmo homem que proferia palavras certeiras, profundas, _certas_.

Era tão estranha aquela situação, aquele clima que se instalara entre eles, um clima melancólico.

— Você me odeia… Ritsuka? — perguntou o loiro repentinamente, surpreendendo o outro que encarou-o, não conseguindo ver seu rosto, já que estava mergulhado nas mãos.

— Qu-Que tipo de pergunta é essa?! — perguntou o Aoyagi exasperado, recebendo a atenção do mais velho.

O Agatsuma encarou-o profundamente, seus olhos transbordando tristeza, incerteza, medo, aflição… eram tantos sentimentos que os azuis expressavam que confundiam o pequeno.

— Seimei fugiu por minha culpa… — disse vagamente o universitário, desviando as orbes dos olhos puros de Ritsuka.

O mais novo agarrou o rosto do loiro entre suas mãos, forçando-o a encará-lo, não gostava de vê-lo daquele modo, sentia seu peito apertar diante do olhar sem brilho do mais velho, estranhamente queria consolá-lo.

— Não foi sua culpa Soubi! Você não podia deixar de obedecê-lo, ninguém te julgou, todos sabiam disso. Seimei sempre será seu Sacrifício! — comentou o mais novo com olhos cabisbaixos.

Claro, nunca poderia mudar tal fato! Seu irmão sempre seria o primeiro Sacrifício do outro, assim como sempre teria poder sobre ele. Nem entendia o sentimento de impotência que lhe corrompia.

— Ritsuka, eu te amo — disse o outro roucamente, sorrindo fracamente. Ritsuka era tão fofo!

Avançou sobre o menino, fazendo-o deitar na cama. O pequeno tentou falar, mas teve seus lábios tomados calmamente pelo loiro, que deslizou os seus com carinho e gentileza, como sempre fazia.

Amava aquele garoto – aprendera a amá-lo com toda sua vida!

— So-Soubi… — Ritsuka tentou falar, seus olhos arregalados demonstravam sua surpresa.

Abriu-os ainda mais ao sentir a língua aveludada tocar a sua boca. Apertou os lábios, assombrado, o que era aquilo? Soubi nunca havia feito nada do tipo! Sentiu o maior afastar os lábios dos seus e lhe encarar risonho. A mão grande e quente se dirigiu ao rosto infantil, fazendo um sutil carinho na bochecha branca e deslizando para os lábios rosados, puxando o inferior para baixo.

— Mantenha seus lábios afastados… — sussurrou o loiro aproximando sua boca da do menino e grudando-as, deslizando sua língua para a boca dele.

Sentiu as mãos pequenas encostarem em seu peito, tentando empurrá-lo, mas resistiu, tocando sua língua na dele e instigando-a a acompanhá-lo. Seus olhos abertos viram quando o menor corou fortemente, parando de afastá-lo e lentamente abraçando-o, retribuindo timidamente e meio sem jeito a carícia, sentiu seu interior revirar de satisfação.

Fechou os olhos e se afundou naquela sensação tão boa de ter seu amado ali, em seus braços. Nem sabia se podia viver sem Ritsuka, se tornara tão dependente do menino, de ouvir sua voz, e logo, com certeza, de sentir o gosto adocicado dele.

O beijo calmo e doce, que Ritsuka retribuía aos poucos pegando o jeito, se prolongou por um tempo curto, na opinião do Agatsuma, que logo precisou cortá-lo, mas continuou focado no menino, dando beijinhos molhados em seu rosto – principalmente na boca –, sentindo o peito dele subir e descer abaixo de si afoitamente por causa do beijo.

Sentia-se tão feliz, encontrara em Ritsuka um motivo para continuar vivendo, um motivo para acordar todas as manhãs e para sorrir, o que fazia só por lembrar das adoráveis bochechas coradas do moreninho, sempre tão fofo!

Desabou para o lado na cama, ficando do lado do corpo pequeno e abraçando-o pela cintura, querendo senti-lo perto. Seus astutos olhos acompanhando, aos poucos, a respiração do menino se normalizar.

— Durma Ritsuka, amanhã tudo isso passará. — sussurrou fechando os olhos e descansando a cabeça perto da do menino, aspirando o delicioso cheiro que provinha dos fios escuros.

Eles ficaram longos minutos em silêncio. Ritsuka ainda se recuperava do beijo, mas, dessa vez, em seu psicológico. Fora algo novo para si e sabia que aquilo era algo que apenas adultos faziam, mas… fora tão bom… Sentira-se tão amado diante daquela demonstração que nem sabia o que falar ou fazer. Será que fariam aquilo novamente e com frequência? Nunca assumiria, mas, no fundo, desejava que sim…

— Soubi — chamou o pequeno baixinho, temendo que o loiro tivesse pegado no sono.

— Hum — murmurou o mais velho sonolento, arrastando o _"m"_ longamente.

— Eu não posso dormir com essas roupas — disse calmamente, fazendo Soubi abrir um olho, pensativo.

Logo o menino fora soltou – afinal o Agatsuma o enlaçara pela cintura possessivamente. Ele levantou indo até o guarda-roupa e pegando seu pijama de frio – um pijama preto de ursinhos que o outro achava muito fofo nele.

Quando o menino fechou a porta que separava o quarto do banheiro, Soubi levantou retirando seu sapato e blusa de frio, ponderou, mas no fim decidiu ficar apenas com a calça. Costumava dormir só com a roupa íntima, mas seria estranho para o Aoyagi se ele deitasse assim.

Voltou para a cama, se aconchegando em baixo da coberta e esperando seu menino voltar. Ele demorou, mas assim que a porta abriu o pequeno corpo se dirigiu à cama e, corado, mas convicto, Ritsuka entrou por baixo das cobertas e alinhou seu corpo ao do loiro, dividindo o travesseiro e a pequena cama com ele, ficando de frente para o Agatsuma e de costas para a parede, encarando-o profundamente.

— Vai dormir aqui? — perguntou baixinho o Aoyagi, vendo os olhos azuis se destacarem na leve penumbra do local.

— Posso dormir aqui? — litigou Soubi se aproximando mais do pequeno, colando seus corpos e abraçando-o pela cintura, depositando um leve beijo nos lábios entreabertos do garoto.

Ritsuka sentiu seu estômago revirar de expectativa. Inconscientemente levou suas mãos, uma ao peito do loiro e a outra para o cabelo dele, fazendo um leve carinho ali. Os fios eram tão finos e sedosos que pareciam seda sobre sua mão.

O mais velho sorriu, Ritsuka parecia-lhe cada vez mais adorável, por isso que, mesmo querendo afundar-se longamente naquela cavidade convidativa, apenas deu uma leve mordida nos lábios dele e se afastou, sorrindo-lhe doce e fechando os olhos, aproveitando o carinho em seu cabelo.

Tinha medo de manchá-lo, estragar a inocência dele, corrompê-lo. Ritsuka era seu bem mais precioso, cuidava dele como se cuida de um diamante único e precioso, com toda devoção e cuidado.

— Pode sim — disse o menino bocejando. Juntou sua mão que acariciava o mais velho à que descansava sobre o peito dele e fechou os olhos relaxando.

Estava cansado, com sono e sentia-se seguro dentro dos braços fortes do loiro. A quentura do corpo dele confortava seu corpo e coração, e avisava sua mente que, perto daquele adulto, estava seguro.

E logo o moreninho ressonava baixinho, indicando que dormia. Soubi abriu os olhos e passou a admirá-lo. Era tão pequeno e lindo, inocente e convidativo. O Agatsuma sentia seu coração cavalgar em seu peito diante daquele doce e puro anjo, não sabia se era amor ou vontade de possuí-lo, talvez os dois.

— Sim, durma. Deixe que eu cuidarei de você com todo meu amor e zelo, lhe protegerei com minha vida — sussurrou beijando a testa dele com adoração, sentindo-o se apegar mais a si.

Cuidaria dele, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse nessa vida.

E depois de muito admirar seu amado, Soubi dormiu. Sentia que ali era seu lugar, ao lado de Ritsuka.


End file.
